The Zeon Empire
"For the past 3,000 years, I have spent eons destroying every single galaxy across the entire universe. But there is only one powerful force withstands it all. Only the strong will survive, but the weak shall die and soon we will rise. Revenge will be ours." :: --- Lord Metarex, gloating to his army about their motive on conquest upon any force of good that would withstand his and their way, INCLUDING the Power Rangers and Terra Venture. '' '''The Zeon Empire' are an intergalactic tyrant force of inhabitant cyborgs, robots, and droids led by Lord Metarex . ' ' 'History' 'Before the 2014 Reboot Series/Pre-Marshverse ' The Zeon Empire were once known, 3,000 years ago, for bring outrought tyranny across the cosmos as they traveled from galaxy after galaxy after galaxy destroying those who dared to oppose their malevalent leader Lord Metarex. The Zeon Empire, however, during their long conquest encountered Scorpius' army of insectoids during the War on Mirinoi that took place during this time period as the 2 evil factions both wanted to grab their hands on the legendary Quasar Sabers and then The Lights of Orion . A third faction, also is rivals with Scorpion and the Zeon but they wanted something else to contribute to both factions' goal or their very own. The Zeon Empire had also encountered Legendary Warriors of Mirinoi (ancient precursors to the Lost Galaxy Rangers) in the meantime as they didn't want Metarex and his army force them to hand over the Quasar Sabers otherwise they would be destroyed or just be perished. Half of the Zeon's remainants battled for centuries on Mirinoi while half of the other remainants conquerored the Magna Defender's home planet, allowing Lord Metarex to have the pleasure in the process to kill his son Zika. Magna Defender later swore dire vengeance upon Metarex and his army the next time he returns to seek revenge upon him for destroying the remains of his home planet and the death of his child. Soonafter sometime later before the initial war ended, the Zeon Empire sought many intentions on obtaining the Lights of Orion from Magna Defender. At least Magna Defender barely managed to let free of the Lights from being obtained in the posession of Metarex so that way he wouldn't use them to power up a weapon of destruction he had intentions on to crush and domination whatever galaxies and planets across the cosmos were left. Eventually in spite of this, Metarex sent Villamax (Marsh-Verse) to seal Magna Defender away into the deep pit of the earth's crest on Mirinoi, which would 3,000 years later following his freedom of escaping out of the pit to exact his revenge on Villamax as well. By the time the war ended, a warrior of light used whatever might of power and magic to seal Metarex and his army away into suspended animation for the next 3,000 years until their recent return. ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Fan-Film) ''(2014) The Zeon Empire re-emerged in 2014 after being in suspended animation for the last 3 centuries as Metarex once again exacts his full on revenge upon this time the space colony of Terra Venture and the five new chosen ones who would later become the new Galaxy Power Rangers as he manages in the meantime to try and again obtain the Quasar Sabers, Transdaggers and the Lights of Orion and have them all in his possession so he could go ahead and ressurrect the most powerful Zord in all of across the universe, Serpentera. 'Members' In this Fan Film/Series continuity of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, ala Marsh-Verse, Furio, Treacheron and Villamax served Metarex and his army instead of rather - like in the actual series - serving Scorpius/Trakeena and their army. * Lord Metarex - Leader of the Zeon Empire. * Villamax (Marsh-Verse) * Treacheron (Marsh-Verse) * Furio (Marsh-Verse) * Mortalia - status of service unknown. '' * Zeltrax (Marsh-Verse) - ''status of service unknown. '' * Chromite Vipers - Metarex's footsoldiers. 'Metarex/Zeon Empire's Monsters *Sledge *Mermaroid *Drilpecker *Cogmeister 'Notes ' *The empire's name is almost exactly identical to the team name of Power Rangers from the Zordon era: Zeo, but suitable for a villainous army. This might be, according to in the Marsh-verse, that the Zeon Empire might have a small connection with Zeo with its villain faction The Machine Empire, led by King Mondo. *The empire and its name is very reminicent to the Principality of Zeon from the Gundam franchise. *Though Titanisaur is not under Metarex's use, the Empire's fortress is in the stone formation of Titanisaur/Dytanix when not active just as in equivalent from the Gingaman footage used in the Fan Film, with the Castle of Captain Mutiny's shown attached. *The empire is akin to Venjix's army in Power Rangers: RPM, but minus having a female villain in the faction. *Some of the monsters Metarex have in his army are from 2 different Sentai series that might and/or might have not been adapted into main Power Rangers canon, with the exception of the Sledge monster from Gingaman ''whose costume was never used in any of the episodes for the first 15 episodes of ''Lost Galaxy. **Drillpecker's costume is from Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster, which never was adapted to any Power Rangers series up to the point of Dino Charge. * '''See Also * Captain Mutiny's Army - The Zeon Empire's counterpart in'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' (original series) * Space Pirate Bulban - The Zeon Empire's counterpart in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (see comparison page) * Lord Metarex *The Principality of Zeon - an faction of enemies to the Earth Federation Mobile Suits in the Gundam franchise where the Zeon Empire's name and faction here is inspired by. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Villains (Marsh-Verse continuity) Category:The Zeon Empire Category:Villain Factions (Marsh-Verse)